


But why?

by Cinder7storm4



Series: How can I trust you? [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Self-Esteem Issues, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sheriff embraces pack dynamics, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Erica, Isaac, and Boyd chat about Stiles. Stiles deals with some self-esteem issues, but the Sheriff is there to help.





	But why?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd never wanted to leave Stiles’ side. When they’d arrived earlier that morning they hadn’t been sure what to expect, but the assault of emotions that hit their senses as they entered the Stilinski house made their wolves whine and seek out comfort. Isaac had been the first one to give into his instincts for comfort and practically wrapping himself around Stiles in an effort to make the teen feel loved, feel wanted, and feel like pack. 

After they ate though, Boyd suggested movies, and from there the four of them started watching the MCU movies in order. It took less than ten minutes for Erica to curl up around Stiles’ legs, while Boyd settled himself behind her and behind Stiles. Isaac stayed tucked up against Stiles’ chest and somewhere around the second Iron Man movie, Stiles drifted off into a semblance of sleep. 

“He smells exhausted,” murmured Boyd quietly.

“He is exhausted, but it’s more than that,” replied Erica as she rubbed soothing circles into Stiles’ leg, “He smells sad and lonely.” Isaac shook his head, drawing the attention of the other two, “It’s more than that,” whispered the beta, “He smells alone. Did you feel how surprised he was when we showed up. And then he pushed it all down and just took us in? Derek told us he wasn’t sure he was pack; we have to take responsibility for that too.” 

“But it’s not just a recent thing,” Boyd commented, stroking Erica’s hair, “I mean the Sheriff smelled like… like grief, you guys.”

Isaac whined low in his throat and curled closer, Stiles’ arm tightening to keep Isaac comfortable and secure. 

“Well, then we’ll just have to fix that,” stated Erica. The other two betas agreed with light purrs, and then they all turned back to the movie. 

By the time the Sheriff made it home for dinner the sun had set, but the betas hadn’t left Stiles alone. Isaac had actually ordered in Chinese food, and Boyd was keeping an eye on Stiles’ food consumption, prodding the boy to remember to eat. John joined them at the table, taking a hearty portion of vegetables, if only to make his son smile, and settled into the little group. 

At the end of the meal, Isaac and Erica pushed Stiles back into his chair when he went to clear the plates and store the leftover food, “Chill, batman,” Erica commented.

“Not sure I’ve done anything today except ‘chill’” Stiles huffed out, a little uncomfortable.

“Yeah, well, you could stand to do that more often,” Isaac teased him. Rolling his eyes Stiles, stayed in his chair, but turned to watch the two betas shuffle around his kitchen. Finally, Boyd stood, clasping Stiles’ shoulder, and squeezed it tightly before gesturing that they should leave. Erica swept Stiles up in a tight hug and then Isaac stepped up for a hug too before joining Erica and Boyd at the door. The Sheriff wished the trio a good night while Stiles stayed in the kitchen trying to figure out how he was feeling.

“Mica?” John asked, walking back into the kitchen to see Stiles with his hands in fists on the table, “What’s wrong?”

“I, I don’t know,” Stiles murmured, so his dad sat down next to him.

“Then tell me what you’re feeling,” John said, reaching out to fold a hand over one of Stiles’ hand.  
Stiles opened his mouth, then closed it.

“Take your time, son” John murmured.

“I just don’t understand,” Stiles muttered, the fist under John’s fingers shaking.

“What don’t you understand, Mica?”

“Why they stayed… they were here all day… and I don’t know why.”

John took in a few deep breaths before responding, “Because they care, Mica. Derek said you’re pack.”

“I just, I… but why?” Stiles whimpered.

John wanted to pull Stiles into a hug, to comfort him, and just keep him safe from these types of thoughts, but he knew it wouldn’t fix Stiles’ issues. Instead he, tightened his fingers over Stiles’ fist, “Mica, listen to me, please,” Stiles looked up at his dad’s face, which looked concerned and sincere, “Why did you comfort Isaac this morning?”

Stiles’ brow furrowed, “He needed it.”

“And you picked up Erica’s call even though it was early because?”

“She might have needed help.”

“And you put yourself in between me and Derek the other morning because?”

“I wanted to keep you safe,” Stiles responded, face still confused, “And Derek, needed to keep him safe too.”

“So, we needed you, Mica. They needed comfort from you, because they feel safe with you. They love you, human, just as you are, Mischief.”

“I just…”

“Don’t fully trust what I’m saying?” John filled in the rest of his son’s sentence.

Stiles tried to pull his hand back from his dad, who wouldn’t let him go, “It’s okay, Mica. I told you, I don’t expect you to trust my words right away. I haven’t done anything to win back your full trust, but listen to me. I’ll remind you every day if it helps, okay?”

Stiles took a deep breath, “Okay, dad. I’ll try.”

“That’s all I will ever ask of you, Mica.”


End file.
